


Drifter

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreaming, Fanart, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is dreaming of Vin Tanner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artisan447](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/gifts).



> Vin Tanner as he is in the Drifter AU [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/467).

  



End file.
